I Am Awake
by UnderTheSkiesDontLie
Summary: What if my dreams and nightmares is visible while I sleep? What if I can't wake up from my own dreams or tell what is real and what is not?


Hello my fellow dear readers!

I am just going to get to the point and just say that I do not own The Covenant only own my oc's and minor oc's! Also, some chapters may contain lyrics or inspirational quotes and it mights start slow but do bare with me! I will try my best to make this story interesting!(:

Please read and review darlings!

xx

Chapter one: Spencer Academy

_Breathe. Relax, take a deep breath. In and out. She promised not to tell the boys. You won't see them tonight…_

My body jumped with an unexplained alertness. I opened my eyes as I scanned the room while I tried to slow down my breathing. I can hear my clock ticking.

tickticktickticktick

It was tick-tocking rather fast until that it was a song that it was playing in the background.

_"Feel like I'm drowning from the sound_

_ of all the silence all around_

_ my thoughts are gone_

_ I'm turning inside out"_

My hands searched for my cell phone through the darkness. I panicked a little bit when my phone was no longer under my pillow until I realized that I slept on top of my phone. How in the hell did it get underneath me? When I pressed the homescreen, my phone lit up, lighting up most of my room. I checked for the time.

4:30 A.M.

Don't you hate it when you try to go to sleep early because you have to wake up early even though you end up sleeping late and wake up few hours before the alarm goes off? It happens to me all the time, especially when I am nervous its when I wake up early or I just don't go to sleep at all. I don't even know how I am going to stay awake today knowing that I got little to no hours of sleep.

Like any other person, I went through my Facebook, twitter, Instagram, tumblr, and other blogs that I have. I didn't really care what people posted, most statuses consisted of "Who's down to party?" to "I bought another car of the year thanks to my dad!"_ I_ rolled my eyes my eyes and decided to just closed my applications. Honestly, I just went through to check if anyone noticed that I came back but it seemed like no one did, and if they did then no one cared. But that's not completely entirely the truth. Once go back to my school, I will be the new gossip. I can already hear what they are saying.

_"She's back…"_

_"I thought she was at a mental hospital?"_

_"Don't you know her dad? He has the money, he got her out!"_

_"She's a freak…"_

I tried not to think to much about it. But how can I not? I was starting all over. Or am I picking up where I left off? Again, what part is that? I pressed my photo app and went through my photo albums. I had pictures of people whom I used to be close with. I went through all 295 pictures and decided to just delete them all since I don't talk to any of them. I stopped at the last two pictures that I took before I was sent away.

One of the two pictures was taken by Kate Tunney. The people that was in that picture used to my best friends; Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry were on my right side, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin on the left. Tyler sitting right next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder and his face half way buried in my long black hair. He had his eyes closed but he was still smiling, showing off his dimples. I swiped my finger across the screen to take a look at the second picture which was of Tyler and I. I was on Tyler's back, giving me a piggy back ride.

I still remember leaving in bad terms with him.

~Flashback~

_My body was shaking as anger started to build up. I can't believe that my best friend was making out with my worst enemy, and the worst part was that I have feelings for him. I felt my throat tightening, a sob forming. My enemy pulled away quickly and pretended to look surprised when I flung the door open, Tyler looked at me with a sorry look, "Al-"_

_I raised a hand up, "You were just going to the bathroom right?" I said, trying to push that lump feeling in my throat. I turned around and heard my enemy laugh behind me, "You can't always get what you want, Alice" I tried to ignore her, but the as much as I tried to walk away from them, no matter how loud the party was, I could still hear her laugh and taunting me._

_I push past the crowd of people, and I could still hear Tyler shouting my name. How can I still hear him through the loud of music? I bumped into one of my best friend whom I looked up as an older brother, Caleb. He looked down at me with a worried look, "A, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He spoke loud as if I couldn't hear him clearly. Every voice in the room sounded so clear to me, I can hear Tyler calling my name. I placed both hands on each side of my ear and blocked out the noise like a little kid, "Why is everyone talking all at once?!" I shouted but I felt like my voice was drowning in the crowd of people and through the sound of music._

_I pulled away from Caleb and just ran away from the party and headed outside to the pouring rain. For a moment, I thought that I was hearing a thousand voices until I realized that from those voices, I focused to one._

_I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to look up at him, "A, you've gotta believe me that Kyra just pulled me in." The anger came back._

_"We'll it seemed like you enjoyed it, Tyler. You two looked so comfortable." I pointed out as I tried to contain my anger. We were both standing in the rain, drained and shivering in coldness._

_"Alice, I swear-"_

_"You don't have to make excuses about seeing her, Tyler. You know how I feel about her and what she did to me and if you want to be with her, fine. But don't talk to me if you're going to be sneaking around behind my back and seeing her." I turned around to walk away but I could still him following me._

_"Alice, it's not what you think. I'm telling you the truth-"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Tyler."_

_"Would you stop and listen for one minute?" I felt him place a hand around my arm and pulled me around. I reacted quickly and slapped him hard across his face. It almost felt good at that moment until I saw our friend behind him, witnessing what I just did. I looked at Tyler and saw him placing a hand over the fresh red mark of his cheek. I was starting to feel bad and just walked away._

_~end of flashback ~_

I was starting to feel shame and guilt. I looked at my right hand that I slapped Tyler with and remember that sore feeling I had the day after I caught him kissing Kyra. I shook my head as anger started to build up. I threw my phone across my bed in frustration and pulled my pillow underneath me and hugged it. I looked at my nightstand and few orange bottles, one was for severe depression, the second bottle was for insomniac, the third bottle was for anxiety attack, the fourth bottle was for psychosis disorder.

When I was taken to psychiatric ward, I was diagnosed with severe depression, insomniac, severe panic and anxiety attack and the worst diagnosis I ever got besides all that was psychosis. Everyone thinks that I lose contact with reality; that I see and hear things that are not there. Since then, my parents have been treated me differently, like if I were fragile. Those prescriptions, I don't take them. Not always, unless if my parents are around I pretend that I take them and I just throw the pills away.

I guess that's how I live up to my name. Alice Isabella Dawson. The fragile girl, with no control, a mess wreck. Just like Alice, I am falling down the rabbit hole, but unlike her fall, mine will be endless.

I came back to Ipswich, but what am I coming back to? I have no friends, my family treats me as if I'm going to have a break down at any moment, everyone will be seeing me differently and when they see me, they will remember of the girl that left few years ago; screaming that a darkness has me and tried to commit suicide.

I shut my eyes closed and tried not to remember of that God awful day.

It wasn't long until my phone started to ring. The alarm that was set up at 5:30 indicated for me to get up and get ready to get back to school. I sat up and reached over for my phone and pressed the snoozed button. I sat up, pressed my back against my bed head frame and sighed. I looked at across my room where the sunlight threatened to come through the dark curtains. By the tall windows, there was a mahogany chair where my uniform was set and a pair of black and white heels. I rolled my eyes knowing who picked out those pair of shoes.

Five minutes sitting in my bed and contemplated about calling in for a sick day, I heard someone knock on my door softly and coming in. My mom walked in and sat down next to me. She was fully dressed and ready for the day. I saw her light brown hair pinned up into a bun and a strand of hair curled at each side of her face; she was wearing black dress that formed her healthy body, she had a gold necklace around her neck that complimented the dress, a pair of pale pumped high heels, and a pale cream blazer. My mom looked down at me and saw how her hazel eyes glowed with life but I can also see the fear she was hiding. The fear of me breaking down at any moment. I reached over for her hand and with my thumb I rubbed the top of her hand.

"Slept good, sweetie?" She asked. I noticed her eyes looking at my nightstand real quick then looked down at me. If there's one thing I disliked about her is that how she sometimes pretends that nothing is wrong with me.

"Yeah I did." I replied with a small smile. She leaned in to kiss my forehead and pulled back, "Do I have to go to school today?" I managed to ask.

"Are you feeling sick?" I heard the alertness in her voice and her eyes looking at my pills. I shouldn't have asked her that, "I'm just nervous I guess." I told her right away so she won't worry. She giggle, "Alice, you made a deal with your father." She reminded me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. My dad signed me out early from the psychiatric ward only if I go back to school the following day, which is today. Now that I am here, I don't see why I didn't stay one more day over at Boston and start the next full week back to school.

My mom, Rebekah Holmes-Dawson, placed a hand on my arm and rubbed it up and down in comfort, "You'll do just fine today, Alice. If anyone bothers you, you can just go to Provost Higgins and he'll take care of everything." The last thing I want to do is to snitch. My mom got up and headed towards the door and before she walked out she looked at me, "I'm leaving early for work but I will get out early. We have to go out this evening to get our dress for tomorrow's anniversary party." She announced. I almost forgot about their 20th anniversary since they got married.

When my mom left, I headed towards my bathroom and took a shower and prepared for school. By 6:30 I was done and headed down stairs to eat breakfast. I saw my dad sitting by the kitchen table isle, reading a newspaper and drinking his black coffee. I smiled realizing that something never changes.

"Good morning, Dad." I greeted as I poured myself a cup of coffee and grabbed a granola bar. He looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me, "Good morning to you too, sweetie. Ready for school?" He asked.

I took a sip of my coffee and dropped my messenger bag on the stool and pulled out the bag of bread from one of the cabinets, peanut butter and grape jelly jam.

"Will anyone ever be ready for school?" I asked as I started to make my snack for school. I heard him chuckle and took a sip of his coffee, "Touché."

While I made my snack, I also watched my dad reading his newspaper. Everyone who knows us says that I look a lot like my father; the same round brown eyes, and almost the same facial features. However, I have my mom's smile and dimples.

I finished making my snack and grabbed my ugly navy blazer and my worn out messenger bag. Before I kissed my dad on the cheek, I caught a glimpse of what he was reading. I saw a black and white picture of a boy dying at some event last night. The boy looked familiar but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

"I'm leaving." I announced. I saw my dad glance at his watch and closed his newspaper, "Okay sweetie. Do you have your medicines with you just in case?" he asked but I already left the kitchen. I knew he was going to ask about that.

"Yeah dad, bye!" I lied and left home.

I took the long way to school since I left on time. From the distance I could see the gothic designed school. There were cars already parked since most of the students lived here; our private school offers dorms for students that live outside of town. It was foggy around campus but it wasn't that hard for me to find a good parking spot. I saw few people walking around but none of them looked familiar which was good. For now.

I reached over to the passenger side of my car to grab my converse and take off my heels, adjust the red and gold tie and button up my vest, when I got out of my car, I put on my blazer and grabbed my messenger bag. I stared at my school and took a deep breath before I headed towards the main office.

It started to drizzle before I made it to the office. I didn't mind the rain, it was normal for the town of Ipswich, always raining and cloudy. There would be sunshine for an hour or so, but then the shy would turn gray, threatening to rain or snow but since it's autumn, it would rain.

Where was the feel of the institution? If I was a new girl, I would assume that a private school would have chain-linked fences and metal detectors. I stepped in unwillingly in the toasty office and walked towards the receptionist desk. Inside, it was brightly lit and everything in order. The office wasn't that small; it had a waiting area that contained five chairs against the windows, a small coffee table that contained fliers and school newspaper, a big clock ticking softly. On the left side of the wall there were few pictures of the Provost, the secretary, the guidance counselor, and few other people from the school department chair.

The room was divided in half by a long mahogany counter, there was wooden basket that contained fliers. I saw a blonde-haired woman wearing thick glasses. She was wearing a black blazer a red blouse and a black pencil skirt.

The blonde-haired woman looked up, "Good morning!" She greeted rather cheerfully, already making me hate this day. I wish I was that cheerful like her, "How may I help you?" I shifted my messenger back from one shoulder to my next and held tightly on the strap.

I tried to smile at her, "I'm Alice Dawson," I told her nonchalantly and saw the immediate awareness lighting up in her blue eyes, "Ah yes! Mr. Harold Dawson daughter!" I nodded at her almost feeling embarrassed. That's how most people know me by my father's name. My dad is well known since he is a lawyer. A good one if I may say so. I was expected, so I wasn't that surprised. The daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Dawson came home at last.

"Miss. Dawson!" I heard someone calling me out from the back of the room. I almost jumped when Provost Higgins shouted my name from his office, "Step in into my office!"

The receptionist looked up at me nervously as she pushed her glasses up to her nose bridge, "You can go in" She told me with a nervous smile as she dug through a stacked pile of documents on her desk.

I walked towards Provost Higgins office. Just like the main office, his office was organized, he sat behind his desk and pointed at the empty chair, "Please, take a seat."

I nodded and quietly said thank you. I let my messenger fall down to the ground and crossed my legs.

"I just got off the phone with your father few minutes ago," he told me as he opened his leather folder and pulled out few worksheets, "I just want to let you know that not to worry about anything today. We got everything covered, if anyone bothers you, you come straight to me. Got that?" This time he looked up at me with a serious look. Mr. Provost Higgins and my dad go way back especially since he's his personal lawyer. One thing I hate about being a Dawson is that I get a special treatment since my parents are well known. I never liked the extra attention, like they all expect me to be good while my parents expect the best of me and live up to my last name.

The blonde-haired woman knocked on the door and walked in handing the Provost some papers and excused herself before she left.

Provost Higgins put on his transparent thin glasses as he went over the papers, "I have your schedule right here." and handed it to me, "I assume you are still familiar to make your way around to your classes?"

"Yes sir." I've been gone for a year, I'm not a newbie. He gave me my schedule and a slip for my teachers to sign and returned at the end of the day. Provost Higgins smiled at me and stretched his hand out towards me, indicating for hand shake. I took his hand in mine, "Welcome back, Miss. Dawson."

"It feels good to be back, Provost Higgins." I lied and smiled convincingly. I got up knowing that I can leave and before I walked out he said, "Oh and one last thing," I looked at him as I held the door open, "if you need someone to talk to, if you feel overwhelmed you can stop by to my office or the counselor office thats just right across the room." I knew what he meant. If I feel like I am about to have a break down, then come here.

I nodded, "Thank you, sir." and walked away, closing the door behind me. When I stepped out of the office, I felt a rush of hyperventilation and angst as all eyes were on me. I didn't realize people were lingering around and whispering.

I saw a group of guys whispering amongst each other and looking at me, two girls in front of pointing at me. I was the topic of the day. Some stop to look at me, pointing at me, whispering about me, talking about me, some just went about their usual routine.

I tried to ignore them and went to look for my old locker which was upstairs. It was going to be a long walk to get there and get pass through the whispering. There was no ignoring when I could hear them clearly. I made it to my locker and turned the pad right then left and right again as I try to remember my lock combination. When I opened my locker, I saw my old notebooks and textbooks where still in there and few pictures posted on the locker door.

"Isn't that the girl that tried to kill herself?" I overheard a girl talk right next to me.

"Yeah, I heard that she did that for attention." her friend replied.

"She doesn't look crazy though…" Did people really think that I would come back looking crazy? "She might not look crazy but she's an attention whore." The girls walked past by me, one of them purposely pushed me. I closed my eyes and balled my fist in anger, this is going to be a long day.

I tried to ignore people stares by focusing on taking the trash out of my locker and take down the pictures. I kept on overhearing people talking about me, calling me crazy, attention seeker, that I should be locked up and wondering if the Sons of Ipswich knows that I'm back. Surprisingly I haven't seen them yet and I hope it stays that way. I heard the five minute bell but the hallways were still crowded. I couldn't take any more of people talks and just pulled out my phone and earphone and listened to my music.

I closed my locker and headed towards the nearest trash can to throw away the old pictures and the notebooks.

_So it goes in one ear and right out the other_

_People talking shit but you know I never bother_

_It goes in one ear and right out the other_

_People talking shit, they can kiss the back of my hand_

I walked down the hallway, looking straightforward and not trying not to care what everyone is talking about.

First class was math.

xx

Most of my morning classes weren't that bad, I mean, people still looked at me and talking about me but I remained focused on the lecture and pretend to take notes when I was actually doodling and staring outside of the window and occasionally at the clock. In one of my classes, Provost Higgins came in to check up on me, and most of my teachers told me if I needed anything to just ask them.

It was lunch time. I walked towards the cafeteria and hopping to find an empty table that I can claim so I can sit down and read. Few people looked at me and as I walked down the isle and hoped to at least find an empty seat by the corner that I can claim. I found few, one was by the trashcan, one girl placed her purse by the empty seat, and another guy ran towards the seat that I was about to take. I was starting to get frustrated and decided to just give up and go somewhere else. Obviously I wasn't welcomed back here. When I was about to leave the cafeteria, I spotted four familiar faces from across the room. A long brown hair, short black hair, messy dark brown hair, and a blonde-haired guy. One of them saw me; he squinted his eyes and pointed at me. Pogue Parry pointed at me as he leaned towards the short black hair guy, Caleb Danvers and looked up to me followed by his two friend; Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin. I've been spotted.

I saw Caleb get up and called me. I ignored him and walked out of the cafeteria in a hurry. I didn't feel ready to talk to him, or any of them. I walked away from the cafeteria and headed towards the library to calm down for the next thirty minutes.

As soon as I stepped in the library, I felt a heavy weight being pulled off my shoulder. I smiled when I found a lot of empty tables in the center, mainly one table right against the window. A table for two and it was perfect for me.

I took my snack that I made this morning and my homework from my morning class to keep myself busy. I nibbled on my sandwich and tried to do my homework but my thoughts kept on going back to the boys. With my pencil, I absentmindedly was scratching my wrist that contained scars. I jumped when I heard someone smacking textbooks on the table. I looked up and saw a tall girl with long brunette hair smiling down at me, "Who are you hiding from?"

My eyes widened,"I- I'm not hiding?" It sounded like a question. She chuckled and pulled the chair out so she can sit down, "I'm just kidding. You don't mind if I sit here?" The brunette asked even though she already sat down.

"N-no, go ahead." Why am I stuttering? The girl pulled out an apple from her bag and a water bottle. She then proceeded to open one of the textbooks and bit her apple then looked up at me and smiled, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Skylar Jones." She introduced herself.

"Hi, Skylar. I'm-"

"Alice Dawson. I know." she grinned, "We have math and science together. I sit behind you, but I guess you didn't notice me since you were to busy doodling." She pointed at my notebook and I blushed.

"You know who I am?" I asked. Skylar bit her apple and nodded, "Haven't you been paying attention? You're all what people are talking about today. I don't see why since you aren't the shit." Skylar took a sip of her bottle and looked at me, "no offense though." She added. I chuckled a little.

"You don't mind if I call you Little Wonder?" She grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Little Wonder?"

"Hello? Alice in Wonderland!" Oh she got jokes, "I'm going to call you Little Wonder." The brunette added. She leaned over and pulled out a schedule away from my notebook and went through it, "Oh man, this is not good. Not good at all." I felt my body freeze for a minute, "Why what's wrong?"

Skylar shook her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, showing of her multiple piercings that she had. Skylar was really pretty; she had a small perky nose, thick eyeliner, brown eyes, a piercing on her nose and her tongue, red lipstick. I noticed how she had her tie loose and the first button of her blouse unbuttoned and her vest as well. She looked very punk-rock. I also noticed the necklace that she had; a black thin leather chain and a half silver pendant moon.

Skylar handed me back my schedule and looked at me square in the eyes, "Little Wonder, I hate to inform you but you and I are going to be great friends." Again, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You got all that just by looking at my schedule? How is that a bad thing?" I asked. I liked how I no longer feel nervous around her. Skylar smiled at me, "Because I rarely make any friends. I'm more of a solo type of a girl, but I like you Dawson. You're different and I like different." She winked at me and bit her apple, "In a non-lesbian way of course. Unless if you're a lesbian, I don't mind trying new things." Skylar smirked at me.

"I'm s-straight." She laughed, "Whatever floats your boat, Little Wonder."

I bit my sandwich as I watched her read a book and eat her apple. I can tell that Skylar was a people person; easy to socialize with.

After a while of silence, the bell rang indicating that lunch period is over. We gathered our books and headed towards our next class.

"What are you doing after class today? We should hang out." Skylar said as we walked out of the library. She walked backwards while she gave me her undivided attention, "I, uh, my mom and I are going out to get our dresses for tomorrow's anniversary party." I saw her make an 'o' shape around her lips.

We walked in to our class, "Well, I hope you don't mind if I crash your party tomorrow." She elbowed me playfully. I didn't reply to her when I caught his blue eyes looking at my brown ones. He looked surprised and relieved at the same time for some reason. The blonde-guy, Reid Garwin looked at him then at me. Both of them didn't know whether to say something or do something. I didn't know what to do either, however, I still felt anger.

I saw a pair of hands waving in front of me, "Hello? Alice? Are you falling down the hole?" I gave her a confused look, I didn't realize that she was still talking to me.

"If you didn't hear, I said that you can sit next to me. There's an empty seat." She said.

"Oh, okay." I followed her and walked up to our seat. We walked all the way up and ignored the boys stares. I held on tightly on to my notebook and hoped not fall upstairs. We sat all the way on top and in the center. I pulled out my textbook and a pencil before class started. After the bell rang, we heard the door open and saw the red-head walking in with a guy next to her.

I heard Skylar mutter, "Great."

Kyra saw me and smirked at me. She walked upstairs and heard her say "Hey, Ty." Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's Aaron Abbot," Skylar whispered to me, "one of Kyra's many boyfriend." I looked at my new friend, "Well how many boyfriends does she have?"

"More than I can count." She replied. I laughed quietly and Skylar smiled. It's been a while since I last laughed. A real laugh.

Professor Scott started lecturing us after he took attendance. Halfway through the class, I would catch Tyler look up at me but I would pretend that I didn't see him by looking at our professor or doodling in my notebook.

When class ended, I was afraid that Tyler and Reid would be waiting for me outside of class, so I pretended to be stuck on a question and asked for help, even thought I knew the answer to the question. Skylar stayed behind to wait for me while Professor Scott helped me. After that, he gave us a pass incase we were late to class.

I held my breath before I walked out of class and once the coast was clear, I took in a deep breath.

"Did you see a ghost or something?" Skylar asked playfully.

I shook my head, "I was just hoping not to see two people after this class." I explained.

"You mean Tyler Simms and Kyra Snider." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I opened my mouth to say something until she stopped me, "I know everything. I was there at the party last year and saw the whole thing; from the room where he was caught to that big mega slap that you gave him." Skylar placed a hand on my shoulder, "You don't need to explain anything to me, Little Wonder."

Even though I just met her, I'm glad that we are starting to feel comfortable around each other. The fact that I don't need to explain anything to her, whether she knows everything or not, she doesn't ask a lot of questions about my past.

After this class, we departed to our own ways since we didn't have any more classes together. I was on my own until the end of the day; we agreed to meet by the girls bathroom and walk together to our lockers.

My next class gave me time to actually think about today and how overwhelming it was. I also realized the fact that I forgot about people talking about me. Part of me hoped that at least one of the boys would talk to me, until I remember that no one of them went to look for me or visit me when I was away. And one of them didn't even try to apologize. If they didn't look for me, then why should I look for them? We were suppose to be best friends.

They weren't there for me when I was falling down.

I held on to that thought for the rest of the day.

I was at my last class and I had Caleb and Pogue. Our Professor had assigned seats, so I sat behind them. I felt my heart beating fast every time I got closer to me, and when I sat down, they turned around and said 'Hey' to me. I didn't reply and just smiled.

Before class ended, I went up to our Professor and pretended that I had trouble answering one question. I knew they would linger around, so I took my sweet time so they can leave.

School was over and I met up with Skylar as we planned. She went with me to the office so I can return the papers that they needed and then I walked her towards her motorcycle that was park few isles away from my black charger.

xx

It was evening time and I was out with my mom, trying our dresses. I was in the fitting room trying on a one strap white dress that had one slit open on the left, a gold strap around the stomach area and on the one strap shoulder.

My mom was talking to me as we tried our outfits, making sure we won't need any last minute adjustment.

"Did you make any friends today, darling?" She asked me. I turned around slowly as I checked out my dress. I felt weird since I haven't worn a dress for a while now. I guess I just got used too wearing a pair of pale blue pants and t-shirt.

"Surprisingly, I made one. Her name I Skylar Jones." I replied. A smile formed on my lips remembering of the little friendship that we are building.

"That's good sweetie. I knew you would make a new friend." Whatever that means. I stepped outside of the fitting room so she can take a look at me. A few seconds later, my mom stepped out of her fitting room too and gasped when she looked at me, "Oh, Alice! You look very lovely!" She placed both hands around her mouth as she circled around me.

We heard the store doorbell ring, indicating that a customer just walked in.

"I'm glad I got you the perfect size. I wasn't sure if you were going to need another size bigger, but you lost a lot of weight!" She was right, before I left, I used to be really chubby but not anymore. All that medicine and the loss of appetite really did big on me.

I walked in back to the dressing room so I can change back to my own clothes. I heard my mom greet someone outside of the dressing room, "Rosalind! I didn't think that I would see you here? Hi Tyler, how are you honey?"

I froze. What are they doing here? I quickly took my dress of and changed back to my own clothes. I peeked through the curtains and saw Mrs. Simms and my mom kissing Tyler on the cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson. Is Alice here?" He asked.

_oh, no, no, no, no._ I thought.

"Yes, she's in the fitting room changing." I heard my mom telling him where I was. What am I going to do now? I can't walk out, he'll see me!

_Ok, stop and look around for an escape route._ I thought. I looked around of my small fitting room. I can crawl through the fitting rooms and exit through the back!

I grabbed my bag and crawl through the fitting rooms. I felt very childish but I didn't want to see Tyler yet. I'm pretty sure that I will see him tomorrow but I am not ready to talk to him today.

I made it out from the fitting rooms and exit through the back of the door. I texted my mom that I was in the bathroom, that I'll meet her outside.

I recognized Mrs. Simms car since it was parked next to my moms. I climbed inside of our car and waited for my mom.

I can't run away forever, tomorrow I have to face him and the rest of the boys whether I like it or not. I started to panic.

What am I going to do now?

xx

Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter!

songs that was used:

-hour glass by zedd

-In one ear by Cage the elephant

please read and review!


End file.
